1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hand held winding devices, and more particularly to such devices useful in winding video tape on a video tape cassette.
2. Prior Art
Special problems occur when it is desired that only a short portion of a video tape be wound. The constant mechanical winding and rewinding of the video tape will in many instances result in the video tape becoming slack about the tape reel along certain segments of the video tape. If this slack is not removed poor quality video or audio may occur, or the tape or VCR could be damaged.
Another problem particular to persons who operate a video tape rental store is the need to physically inspect certain segments of the video tape to determine if there are any flaws in the tape. This creates a further problem because it is necessary to depress and hold a release pin to allow a front panel of the top casing of the cassette to pivot upward to expose the video tape.
Although there are mechanical devices for winding and rewinding video tape none are designed to easily and effectively allow the removal of slack from a segment of the video tape or to allow physical inspection of a segment of the video tape while it is being slowly wound about the tape reel.
The present practice is to try and hold the cassette in one hand while pushing a pencil point or similar device in the reel release mechanism recessed opening while inserting a coin or similar object into the geared cavity of one of the tape reels. With the tape winding release mechanism activated the pencil is then held in position by pressing the person's body against it in order to free up one hand to press in the release pin to allow the hinged front of the top casing to be lifted and held in that position. Then with the pencil point still pressing down on the release mechanism the coin is twisted to turn the tape reel. This procedure is at best awkward and slow.
Hand held winding devices designed particularly for audio tape cassettes, such as seen in Arbib U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,725 issued Dec. 28, 1976 and entitled "Device for Transferring Magnetic Recording Tape from One Hub to Another in Tape Cassette," or Traulson U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,314 issued Apr. 3, 1979 and entitled "Winding Tool for Magnetic Tape Cassettes," or Gilmore U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,903 issued Nov. 3, 1987 and entitled "Cassette Tape Winding Device" do not address the tape winding release mechanism problem as there is no reel release mechanism in audio tape cassettes.